


Brothers

by MariaSpade



Series: Human!AU [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I'm having an emotion, M/M, Weddings, it's short okay don't look at me right now, stupid fluff, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSpade/pseuds/MariaSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas thinks, the first time he sees his brother flirting with Dean's, that nothing good can come from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

The first thing Dean and Castiel think is that, of course, they should have seen it coming. Or, at least, it's Cas' first thought.

They'd had a beautiful wedding, of course- everything either of them wanted. And that was saying plenty, seeing as Dean had never really wanted a wedding. He was never supposed to settle down. When he'd imagined his future as a child and into his teens, he saw a lot of loneliness on the road ahead. Maybe some hook ups, a few attempts at relationships. But never in his future had he seen marriage. Cas was, of course, something else entirely. He was sweet. He was soft. He was handsome. He was everything Dean needed- forgiving, understanding, and filled with nothing but love. A wedding, of course, was in order, and it was perfect. It was small and personal, like their relationship. The closest family members they invited were their own brothers- Castiel's brother Gabriel, and Dean's brother Sam.

This, Cas should have known, would lead to complications.

Gabriel has always been a terrible flirt. His whole life he’s had weird ways of doing it, too- pick up lines on after another, quips and witty one-liners that irritated more than anything. But now wooing, wooing was a whole other story. Castiel had never witnessed it himself. He’d heard about Gabriel’s relationship woes, however (usually over the phone at 3 AM or at weekend visits Dean wasn’t invited to over buckets of ice cream and reruns of Doctor Sexy), so some amount of wooing must have been going on in Gabriel’s life at one point or another.

Which is why Cas thinks it’s dangerous when he looks over at their wedding reception and sees his brother leaning into Dean’s brother (who stands a good eight inches taller than him) with this smile on his face and this shine in his eye. Castiel wants to groan, but it’s his wedding, and he’s supposed to be dancing with his husband. He really, really didn’t want Gabriel to go through another heart break and the hands of someone they would be spending so many holidays with. Sam is laughing right along with whatever Gabriel is feeding him and at this, Castiel does let out a short, quiet noise. Dean looks up to see what his new husband is looking at, and at this, he groans. (Cas suspects it’s more because someone, /anyone/ is flirting with his baby brother.)

Two weeks later, they make the official announcement. Two weeks later, actually, Gabriel delivers the announcement. At two in the morning. With a phone call. All he says is “Morning, Dean-o! I’m banging your brother!” before he hangs up. Just not quickly enough to miss the noise of frustration and anger coming from Dean, and the quiet, “Dean? What is it?” from bed next to him.  
They wait. And they wait. A week passes. And then a month. Another month even goes by, and there are no late night phone calls. No begging for Cas to come visit so he can cry with him over Ben & Jerry’s, no cursing of the male population in general. There are, in fact, no signs at all that Gabriel has had his heart broken by Sam Winchester.

Other news, comes, of course. Sam calls Dean three months into his entanglement with Gabriel to tell him they’re moving in together. Cas calls Gabriel to tell him their father has passed away. The phone call that comes at half past four in the morning lasts three hours, since Sam has found his and Dean’s half-brother Adam. News comes and goes. Dean and Cas decide to try for a baby. They are denied. Sam and Gabe have their first big fight. Cas worries when the phone rings at three in the morning, but it is just Gabriel letting off steam. There is no news for a long while, too, when Dean and Cas decide to add an addition on their home, and Sam and Gabe decide Gabriel’s apartment is too small for them and buy a new place of their own. They’re all busy with each other but never too busy for quick texts. When they go a week or two without hearing from each other they know everything is okay, things are just hectic right now.

 

The next phone call that comes is at a reasonable hour, about seven in the evening, and it’s for Dean. Castiel hovers just outside the kitchen, dish towel in hand, as Dean whispers his conversation. Cas doesn’t worry- he doesn’t think Dean is hiding anything from him, he just thinks Dean’s conversations with his brother are quiet when they’re both being very serious. He hears little snippets of things like “Sam, are you sure?” and “Congratulations” and “You’re going to be great, kid, don’t even worry about it,” and he smiles. He thinks Gabriel has some very good news coming his way.

And he is right. Three days later another phone call comes.

A wedding invitation.


End file.
